<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tail-Light by HolyHellWayHaught</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867233">Tail-Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHellWayHaught/pseuds/HolyHellWayHaught'>HolyHellWayHaught</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haught One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, i'm horrible at tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHellWayHaught/pseuds/HolyHellWayHaught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole recently moved to the homestead and Wynonna is constantly interrupting. Waverly decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haught One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tail-Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy, everybody! I'm back! Sorry I've been a bit inactive my wife and I just moved from Texas to Colorado and it has been a HASSLE. Anyhoo, I've had a tiny bit of writer's block and I'm hoping this work will get me back in the groove. It's based on the prompt "Tail-light" I hope y'all enjoy! I'm not sure what my new work schedule is going to be like but hopefully, I'll know soon. Also, I'm planning to start posting more one-shots, let me know if there are any you'd love to see.<br/>-HH :)))<br/>Instagram: @crazychickwithagun<br/>Tumblr: @holyhellwayhaught<br/>Twitter: @alwayshaught</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were days when Waverly practically prayed for Wynonna to interrupt some of her more intimate moments with Champ, but now it seems as if her sister is hell-bent on interrupting her and Nicole Every attempt to sneak away for an uninterrupted moment with her girlfriend ends in some kind of sassy quip from the elder Earp about how they need to “keep it in their pants” as if Waverly hasn’t found Wynonna in many compromising positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly is a nice girl, the nicest around in fact but as of late she has found her temper slipping as her sister continues to block her from Nicole in every way. The night before the couple had found a moment alone in the shower together, and just as things were getting heated Wynonna had burst through the door to let them know that “Jeremy had broken his arm” and that it was “wickedly nasty.” Effectively ending the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So this morning, when Waverly wakes up to a quiet homestead, with Wynonna, passed out after a long night of drinking she takes the opportunity. She makes her way to the kitchen, expecting to find her wonderful girlfriend but instead finds a note taped to a freshly made pot of coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Waves</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promised Wyn I’d work on her bike today, come find me in the barn if you need me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xx Nicole</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She runs her fingers gently over the note. It has been a few weeks since Nicole moved to the homestead, and since then she and Wynonna have become closer and closer with the passing day. Waverly couldn’t be happier about it. Granted it had taken weeks to convince her to move in, but with Revenants getting braver and braver, she finally convinced her very stubborn girlfriend that it was the right idea. She is safer on Earp land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick cup of coffee, with extra cream, of course, Waverly makes her way towards the barn. As soon as she steps outside she hears music coming from the barn. She giggles at the sound of Maroon 5 blasting. She teases Nicole endlessly about Nicole’s love for the poppy band. As she steps inside the barn she is surprised to find her girlfriend in nothing but loose work jeans, and a white tank top, both covered in grease. She lays underneath the bike, loudly singing off-key. She moves her arms, pulling her tank top up and revealing her chiseled midsection. Waverly watches silently, her body thrumming with energy at the sight of Nicole. There is no denying just how badly Waverly wants her. Nicole slides out from under the bike. She sits up flashing Waverly a bright smile, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead, leaving a long black smudge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you sleep baby?” She asks sweetly. Waverly smiles wordlessly before charging forward, grabbing Nicole by her tank top and pulling her into a fierce kiss. Nicole moans at the contact, returning the kiss feverishly before she pulls away wearing a wide grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What got into you this morning love?” She husks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. I feel like I haven’t touched you in ages and Wynonna is passed out inside so please Nicole no more questions, please fuck me...If you want to of cou..” Her final word is cut off by Nicole’s lips, her tongue swiping across her bottom lip. Waverly groans, her heartbeat vibrating throughout her entire body. Nicole picks her up by the backs of her thighs, spinning them and placing Waverly on top of a large box of tools next to the motorcycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole releases her lips, earning a soft sound of displeasure from Waverly before moving them to Waverly’s neck, biting lightly over the more sensitive spots. Waverly’s head falls back, her eyes rolling closed as the ends of Nicole’s fingers graze her lightly over her pants. With a reassuring nod from Waverly, Nicole lifts the smaller woman’s shirt over her head, moaning when she is met with her girlfriend’s bare chest. She lowers her head, taking a nipple into her mouth, expertly rolling the other between her fingers. Waverly’s breathing becomes heavy, her body reacting wonderfully to being touched by her love after so long. Nicole stops suddenly, looking up at her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” She states simply. Her deep brown eyes shine bright, her dimples displayed proudly. Waverly laughs breathlessly at the beautiful grease-covered woman before her, pupils blown, and cheeks flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Nic.” She whispers. They smile at each other for a moment before Nicole starts to slowly unbutton her girlfriend’s pants, which makes Waverly feel as if she is on fire. Nicole pulls her pants off, quickly followed by her soaked underwear. Nicole places her hands in between the rough cold metal of the toolbox and Waverly’s bare thighs. She slowly begins kissing the inside of Waverly’s knee making her way towards Waverly’s center with an excruciatingly slow pace. Right before Nicole’s lips reach where she needs her most the barn door creaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly stand, Waverly, grabs her shirt and she hops trying to pull her pants up, bumping a shelf as she does. She hears the sound of glass shattering as a small pipe falls from the shelf and shatters the bike’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> tail-light </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gasps before Nicole grabs her by the hand, pulling her towards the back door. Once they’re outside they start laughing quietly out of breath. Seconds later they hear Wynonna from inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get back in here you horny fucks!! You’re fixing my bike!!” She screams. Their quiet laughter becomes full-blown cackling and they collapse to the ground in a fit of laughter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>